Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Acronyms This may be more appropriate for a list page than a category, but I didn't know where else to suggest it. I looked up "acronym" and there are some articles that say "(abcdefg) was an acronym for (list of terms)". So a category for every phrase more commonly/only known by an acronym or a list (if such a thing doesn't exist)? --LauraCC (talk) 17:53, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Not yet sure I see the benefit. Examples? -- sulfur (talk) 20:46, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, like MACO or TCARS. There's a page for Klingonese with a table list of words and their definitions, even though some of these words have their own pages. --LauraCC (talk) 20:56, December 15, 2015 (UTC) ::There are enough for a cat, as this covers pretty much everything using a "blank" sortkey in starship classifications category, but this mostly covers redirects outside of those, as page titles should be the whole phrase if we know it. Since these are mostly "invisible" in the latter sense, I would support a category for these to make finding them easier. - 03:25, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Some are listed on the starfleet agencies template, but this would help find non-starfleet acronyms too, like CPR etc. --LauraCC (talk) 20:24, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Any more support votes? --LauraCC (talk) 15:41, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I would really like to see this happen from an organizational standpoint. --LauraCC (talk) 16:43, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Geoscience split Could we split geology and weather into subcats? --LauraCC (talk) 18:43, February 4, 2016 (UTC) There's lots of storms on the list. --LauraCC (talk) 18:35, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Support Geology and Meteorology subcats. - 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Psychological conditions A subcat both of medical conditions and psychology, which would include things like Claustrophobia. Psychology itself should be psychological concepts and testing, such as Directed dreaming and Intelligence quotient are, etc.--LauraCC (talk) 21:50, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Support. Has the added benefit that you can just add that new category under psychology too, so you don't have to list categories under both "Medical conditions" and "Psychology". One note, maybe "Psychological disorders" might be a better name, since that term was actually used on Trek. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:29, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Support with either name. - 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, Barclay does use my term in , though he means his own general condition, not a specific one. --LauraCC (talk) 20:17, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Any other thoughts on which name is more appropos? --LauraCC (talk) 16:26, March 29, 2016 (UTC) I would add that "Psychological conditions" would more closely follow the precedent set by "medical conditions". --LauraCC (talk) 17:01, May 26, 2016 (UTC) So which is it to be? --LauraCC (talk) 16:41, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Synthetic materials A subcat of Category:Materials for all materials not naturally occurring, like plexiglass. --LauraCC (talk) 17:35, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Support. - 19:13, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Only problem is that some articles don't make it clear whether something is synthetic or not. It's easier if the thing is known to be made, like the example I provided above. Is an alloy, for instance, always manmade?--LauraCC (talk) 17:00, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Signage Got my five and there will be more. *Hollywood Sign *One way sign *Neon sign *Poster *pedestrian crossing sign. --LauraCC (talk) 17:00, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Also, we already have an images category for this, if that helps to convince you. --LauraCC (talk) 17:56, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry but is all it takes to say it makes sense to have a category these days? Because five things of a kind can be found? -- Capricorn (talk) 20:52, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I've been adding more, like Exit sign and no right turn sign. As for five being the threshold, see 's post at "Category Talk:Avians". Going by what I'm told. --LauraCC (talk) 20:57, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :A threshold does not constitute a Raison d'être. My issue is, you're proposing a category here, but you've literally given zero reasons for why it should be created. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:09, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Sorry. For now I've been placing them in "culture". Neon sign is in "communications technology", which makes sense, because it's not just paper or metal, there's neon moving around in there. And street signs are not advertisements, either, really, unlike posters. --LauraCC (talk) 21:12, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I also have floor plan, and another ambiguous sign (see Category talk:Memory Alpha images (signage).)--LauraCC (talk) 21:14, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Plasma-related For all things plasma related. I'd suggest it be called "plasma technology" (see the P section of Category:Technology) if not for plasma itself. --LauraCC (talk) 18:16, March 29, 2016 (UTC) It may only have 9 or so, but Category:Artificial lifeforms has only 4. --LauraCC (talk) 17:32, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Scientific names For all animals and plants listed only by their scientific names and any scientific name redirects. All the animals from Phylum search mode would go here, as well as a couple species of orchids from Voyager. --LauraCC (talk) 15:12, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oppose. Personally I don't see a value in this category. Tom (talk) 17:06, April 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd be OK with this as a redirect only category as part of the redirects tree. But not as a main one. -- sulfur (talk) 17:45, April 14, 2016 (UTC) That makes sense. --LauraCC (talk) 17:00, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Human Authors subcat There are many in the authors category. --LauraCC (talk) 18:05, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Particularly real ones. --LauraCC (talk) 17:29, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I guess it would be "Category:Earth authors" in most cases. --LauraCC (talk) 17:26, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Inhabitant lists Counterpart to Category:Personnel lists for the pages that already list those who lived somewhere, like Tarsus IV inhabitants. --LauraCC (talk) 18:42, May 24, 2016 (UTC) I've searched the term "inhabitants" and there's no other easy way to find all these pages except by going through reams of search list entries. --LauraCC (talk) 16:55, May 26, 2016 (UTC) We could also include a subcat "Earth inhabitant lists" for inhabitants of san fran, etc...--LauraCC (talk) 17:25, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Sporting equipment A subcat of sports to solve the problem of things such as Tennis balls, Hockey sticks, etc. --LauraCC (talk) 14:34, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Condiments and sauces Subcat of foods. See sauce for a partial list. --LauraCC (talk) 17:26, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Poisons Subcat of drugs for all that were said to be poisons. Would also include all poisonous plants. --LauraCC (talk) 20:13, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Could be a subcat of weapons, too. --LauraCC (talk) 20:36, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Support but if it's going to include plants I wonder if it should be called 'Poisonous substances'. 31dot (talk) 20:28, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :I'm also not sure all poisonous plants are weapons per se. Maybe it doesn't matter. 31dot (talk) 20:29, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so those which are only mentioned as drugs could go under weapons. I agree with the substances idea. :) --LauraCC (talk) 20:30, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :I might see if there's any more discussion and maybe create it in a few days or so, unless some other issue comes up. 31dot (talk) 20:47, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. This page has been awfully dead lately. :) --LauraCC (talk) 20:48, August 26, 2016 (UTC) No other issues have been raised. --LauraCC (talk) 16:15, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Literature subcats "Fictional literature" for novels, etc. "Scientific literature", etc for engineering/medical papers, texts, etc. I think this distinction might make sense in light of all the scientific papers that come from okudagrams. --LauraCC (talk) 19:57, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Names For when a name is mentioned as a name, not an individual, such as Michael. There's a table in first name that lists those with definitions, which is one place to start to find others. --LauraCC (talk) 17:20, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Insignia A category that could replace the list at insignia. --LauraCC (talk) 16:21, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Religious objects and religious ceremonies Subcats of "religion". The former for things like Veltan sex idol, Rosary, etc, and the latter a subcat of "ceremonies" as well, for ceremonies that are not secular, like a school graduation. "Religion" proper can still hold ideas and concepts, such as the soul, afterlife, etc...--LauraCC (talk) 14:59, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Production POV categories Venues Should we make pages for and then categorize venues where exhibitions are held? Star Trek: The Starfleet Academy Experience appears at multiple venues. --LauraCC (talk) 19:15, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :This is not the place for this discussion, because these pages don't already exist, and, unlike holographic duplicates, this isn't part/a continuation of several other category suggestion discussions. Use the forum. - 02:48, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Lately it seems my forum posts don't get discussed by many or any, in some cases. --LauraCC (talk) 18:10, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Honestly, if you followed through more and we're less all over the place, more people might have the time and the mental energy to engage. When pages like this aren't cluttered, new suggestions are more visible, at the very least. Just my opinion, and I'm not trying to be anything other than helpful, but you need to be less concerned with getting people's validation and more bold in just getting the job done. It can be fvery frustrating to be doing less than you can, but you'll actually get more done around here that way. - 19:50, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Maintenance categories Split Comic series into subcats One for each corresponding show series it encompasses and one for the Alternate reality? --LauraCC (talk) 20:28, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Too many fall across shows to have show versions. Perhaps by publisher, but I'm not a big fan of that idea either. :The only one that I don't mind the sound of it alt reality vs prime reality. -- sulfur (talk) 20:45, December 15, 2015 (UTC) I agree. But certain comics such as Star Trek: Countdown (omnibus) would fall into both categories, as some of it takes place in the prime universe's future. Other than that, not a lot of crossover. --LauraCC (talk) 15:50, December 31, 2015 (UTC) So are we good to go with this? --LauraCC (talk) 15:41, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not yet convinced on this. I think that it's more beneficial to break down by publisher, but a prime v alternate reality listing may work. I'm not totally certain of the value though. -- sulfur (talk) 15:43, January 8, 2016 (UTC) What about Category:Memory Alpha images (IDW comic book covers) being split by series? --LauraCC (talk) 16:06, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Split Category:Comics So we could have Category:DC Comics, Category:IDW Comics, etc. --LauraCC (talk) 20:27, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :How would this effect the already exsisting sub cats? - 05:14, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Some comics would naturally be in both, if, for instance, an IDW comic was also an adaptation. --LauraCC (talk) 16:26, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Literary, not figuratively, the least relevant sub-cat to the question in the bunch, so I'm going to assume you didn't think this through, and oppose for now due to a lack of categorization clarity. - 05:31, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Would this make it easier to find than going to the comic publisher's page? --LauraCC (talk) 18:42, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Tools image categories Do things that go in tools really belong in Category:Memory Alpha images (technology)? --LauraCC (talk) 16:55, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Things like forks, spoons, etc should have a subcat of this category. There's 1,000 images in this category. --LauraCC (talk) 20:15, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Support: I suppose the existence of the tools category demonstrates the utility of this idea -- Capricorn (talk) 03:34, February 28, 2016 (UTC) How can we further break this up? --LauraCC (talk) 17:29, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Medical conditions image category I'm sure images of injuries, such as this one and those of individuals afflicted with an illness with visual symptoms like this would belong in a medical condition category. Or would "medicine" be the best? That's what I'm doing now. --LauraCC (talk) 18:30, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Tech images subcats * Borg technology * Communication devices ** Monitors Just a few that come to mind. - 04:40, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Split MA images "logos" into subcats For companies, TV stations, etc.--LauraCC (talk) 18:26, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :These are already handled by the template, so this could (in theory) be done further there. -- sulfur (talk) 18:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Tribbles images subcat A subcat of Category:Memory Alpha images (animals). --LauraCC (talk) 17:38, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Unused and deleted subcats Would there be any interest in splitting this category into further subcategories, such as "Unused production material (individuals)", etc? Or would that work better as a list? --LauraCC (talk) 18:10, August 26, 2016 (UTC) It would make finding such types of things easier in these massive categories. --LauraCC (talk) 15:01, September 10, 2016 (UTC)